A display panel includes two display substrates, i.e. an array substrate and a color filter substrate. During a process of manufacturing the display panels, in consideration of productivity, it is firstly to produce two large display substrates each including multiple small sub display regions, and then the two large display substrates (i.e. a large array substrate and a large color filter substrate) are bonded together by sealant to form a raw display panel, and finally the raw display panel is cut into multiple sub display panels.
In related technology, datum points of an adhesive cutting line may be arranged on the display panel and configured for determining a position of the adhesive cutting line, the adhesive cutting line indicates a cutting position for two adjacent sub display regions, gate drivers on array (GOAs) of the two adjacent sub display regions are not arranged at the adhesive cutting line. When the sealant is applied on the display substrate, the position of the adhesive cutting line may be determined based on the datum points, and then two applying traces are arranged at both sides of the adhesive cutting line respectively, and are parallel with and of an equal distance to the adhesive cutting line. The applying traces represent projections of moving traces of sealant nozzles on the display panel upon the sealant nozzles applying the sealant. When ejected from the sealant nozzles, the sealant may spread to surroundings of the applying traces and cover the adhesive cutting line. As a result, the sealant of one of the two applying traces may overlap with the sealant of the other one of the two applying traces at the position of the adhesive cutting line, i.e. an overlapped region with two layers of the sealant is generated.
It is found that at least following defects exist in the above process: when the sealant is applied on the display substrate, a distribution of the overlapped region of the two adjacent sub display regions may be uneven due to a mechanical error and uncertainness of the spreading of the sealant, because the sealant, as a fluid, are of uncertainness upon being applied and spreading on the display substrate. In the case that the overlapped region is oversized, a smoothness of the bonded display substrates may be adversely affected, and a yield rate is reduced.